¡Felicidades! ¡Te ha tocado la lotería!
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: ¿Hart@ de los "PersonajexLector"? Pues te jorobas, aquí hay más.
1. Chapter1Belphegor

****Hi, hi~~ otra vez xDU. Estoy reciclando Words lol, así que iré subiendo cosas con rapidez... lo siento(?).

En fin... que me vicié a esos de LectorxPersonaje y TENÍA que hacer uno de esos. Tengo unos cuantos hechos, pero haré más, claro lol. Así que.. si alguien quiere *se siente profesional(?)*, que haga de alguien en especial **―**si me decís de los que ha he hecho, subiré esos lol**― **y si no, pues supongo que tardaré ewe.

Pues eso, si nadie pide, yo iré subiendo ;_; No me gusta esto, pero no quiero tener Words inútiles, ya tengo bastantes.

* * *

**Bel-.**

De nuevo estabas en la Sede de los Varia, leyendo tranquilamente gracias a Lussuria. Los jardines eran unos sitios tranquilos, y este entraba en lo "tranquilo". Sólo se escuchaban murmullos de dentro del gigante castillo, pero nada que te molestase.

Te tumbaste en el césped y retomaste la lectura por donde estaba, era un libro de asesinatos, por lo que no podías evitar pensar en Luss y en lo que él te había contado del escuadrón de los Vongola, Vongola… aún no te creías que era una mafia, que Lussuria era un asesino y que tú, por ser su amiga, estabas implicada en ese mundo. Según Luss, si te descubren, tú vida estaría en peligro, pero no es algo a lo que le prestes importancia. Es más, te parecía interesante.

- Gritó al sentir el cuchillo atravesar su estómago y ver que la sangre que salía de su boca a chorros caía en su falda blanca. Cayendo al suelo de rodillas, perdiendo poco a poco la visión, vio a ese sujeto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su cara, perfilando el cuchillo con su lengua… Shishishi~. Que tierna resultaste ser, [N]. –

- ¡Bel-chan! No molestes a [N]-chan, ¿Sí? –

- No la molesto, Luss. – Notaste como la sonrisa y la mirada de Bel se volvieron a posar sobre ti. - ¿Te molesto, [N]~? Shishishi. –

- … Sí. –

Y sentiste que Bel te abrazaba repentinamente, acercando su boca a tu oído y dejando soltar un poco de aire, te encogiste de hombros y le miraste de reojo, maldiciéndole.

- ¿Seguro? –

- Seeeeempai~~ En los jardines está prohibido violar, miré el cártel. Y está en el artículo 138734 que usted mismo creó esa semana que estaba en abstinencia, ¿Recuerda? – Apareció Fran con los artículos de Bel en la mano derecha, señalando el artículo 138734 mientras con la otra mano señalaba un cártel colgado en la pared. Le miraste mientras notabas como una gota de sudor resbalaba por tu mejilla.

- Parece que te jodiste, Bel. – Sonreíste de lado. Quedándote igualmente entre sus brazos, no te molestaba.

- [N]-chan, no seas insolente~~. –

- Que importará, Luss. A insolencia él gana a medio mundo entero, ¿No? –

- Síp. – Asintió Fran.

- Rana… - Y le tiró tres cuchillos al gorro de rana. Lo primero que pensaste, de nuevo, fue "_Eso debe doler…_" y a veces te planteabas el querer comprobarlo o no.

- En fin. Aquí no hay quien haga nada… vamos dentro. – Y, aprovechando que te estaba abrazando, empezó a tirar de ti hasta la entrada de la mansión. Ignorando tus pataletas.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Ahí dentro no! Espera… espera… podemos hablarlo. Me da miedo. Está oscuro. Huele mal. Hay cosas raras… BEEEEEEEEL. –


	2. Chapter2Tsuna

Otra vez yo -w- Me emocioné por la reviews, aww ;_; Os comía pero ya 8DD.

Vengo con el de Tsuna primero porque me pilló el que tenía hecho e3e.

**Nere Ronoa** Aadasdsa ;_; Te haré el de Byakuran en cuanto pueda~ Es la primera vez que escribo algo de él, me costará, pero lo tendrás :3.

**Lunaa **Oh God LOL, también tendrás a Adult Reborn :3, intentaré hacerlo bien, todo semental como él sólo es(?).

**artemisa 93, Go men123, anne di vongola** Lo mismo, también tendréis el de Giotto :3, pero solo una pregunta~~ ¿Os sirve el mismo o os hago uno a cada una? No me importa lol. Sólo que tardaré más.

**Yuni Nero **También lo tendrás~~ 8D

_Para Go men123._

* * *

**Tsuna**

Estabas durmiendo con Fuuta, Lambo e I-Pin cuando un … ¿Disparo? Te despertó. Te levantaste de golpe haciendo que todos se despertaran, y escuchaste a Tsuna gritar.

Y a los segundos, pasando corriendo como niña por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿T-Tsuna? –

- [N], atrápale, que entra. – Oíste de Reborn, viendo como Tsuna entraba a la habitación de nuevo y se encerraba por sí mismo, con todos dentro.

- Tsuna… ¿Qué pasa? – Te levantaste y le pusiste la mano en el hombro, notando su respiración acelerada.

- Tsuna-nii… -

- Re-Reborn… - Y te abrazó. Le sentaba mal levantarse de esa manera, era lo único que tenías claro.

Correspondiste lentamente al abrazo para calmarle un poco, con los silbidos de Lambo de fondo y los saltos de I-Pin. Te sonrojaste levemente.

- Eh… ¿Ese disparo ha sido de Reborn? –

Asintió con la cabeza. A veces Tsuna era demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Uke? Quizás. Sonreíste y le acariciaste la cabeza. Te sentías su madre.

- Tsuna, Tsuna, di alg—- Lambo en la cabeza en 1, 2, 3… y [N] encima de Tsuna, gente.

En el suelo, chocando ambos alientos y acorralando a Tsuna contra el suelo para no darte de cara contra él, entiéndase, besarle.

- Eh... [N], ¿Podrías… ya sabes, levantarte? –

- S-Sí... – Murmuraste levantándote. Miraste a Lambo, quien estaba riéndose como grandísimo estúpido. - … Lo siento, ¿Le mato yo? –

Soltó una risita y sonrió. Te sonrojaste. Como estúpida, POR TSUNA, esto era lo último. Espera. Te fijaste en Tsuna, le viste más nervioso de lo normal… Te agachaste de nuevo en el suelo y le picaste la mejilla.

-[N]… t-tú me… - Meneó la cabeza a ambos lados y se levantó, sonrojado. – Me… -

- ¿Tsuna? ¿Yo te… violo~~? Aww~. –

- … ¡N-No! Tú me… -

- Tsuna quiere a [N], Tsuna quiere a [N]~~ Gyahahahaha~ ¡DameTsuna! –

- ¡LAMBOOOOO! – Y, Tsuna, corriendo, te abrazó como si fueras su madre.

¿Tú? ¿Qué hacías mientras tanto~? Sonrojarte, explotar, besarle.


	3. Chapter3Byakuran

Pues... yo otra vez~~ o3o Siento haber tardado, lo que quedaba de semana no lo he pasado especialmente bien y no tenía ánimos de hacer... ehm... nada.

Tengo el de Byakuran _para Nere Ronoa_~~ Y, una cosa... **Ximena**, ¿Te sirve este? ¿O quieres que te haga otro? :3 Tendrás todo lo que has pedido, incluyendo las orejitas de Hibari.

Los de Giotto si los haré separados, me fije y sólo tiene dos páginas en español de , así que~~ Pero Hibari y Byakuran tienen más, por eso pregunto o3o ¿Hago para todas?

**Lunaa** Ya tengo el tuyo de Reborn~~, lo subiré mañana como muy tarde, ¿Vale~?

También haré el de Alaude para** artemisa93** y otro de Alaude para **anne di vongola**, que él también tiene, más que pocos, poquísimos o3o. Pero no prometo que sea rápido~ e3e, me queda una semana de cole y cogo las vacaciones de verano, pero aún así... agobia mucho xD.

Por cierto... me da medio miedo como me quedó, cualquier cosa, me dices~~ Byakuran no me sale bien e3e.

* * *

**Byakuran.**

Y estaba ahí, sentado en su sillón mientras te miraba sonriendo y soltando leves risas. No podías moverte, pero le mirabas de reojo y si las miradas matasen él ya estaría muerto.

…

¿Por qué coño tenías qué llevar puesto un vestido con malvaviscos tan sólo por qué él quisiera? ¡Ni qué fuera tú jefe! .. Bueno, sí, lo era, pero igualmente, eso no le daba razón para hacer contigo lo que se le antojase.

- B-Byakuran-sama.. – Te temblaba la voz, y una vena de la frente empezaba a resaltar, sin mencionar ese tic en el ojo que empezó a joderte. Te estabas controlando.

- ¿Sí, [N]-chan~? –

- ¿Para qué quiere qué me vista… así? Si se puede saber. –

Y se quedó pensando un poco su respuesta, fueron dos segundos que se te hicieron eternos, te turnabas la mirada entre la tía que te estaba cosiendo los malvaviscos en el vestido y la boca de Byaku- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Se puede saber por qué estaba mirando la boca de..? Nunca te consideraste muy pura mentalmente, pero… ¿Eso? ¡Agh! Pero lo que no podías negar es que Byakuran no era el típico jefe gordo, medio calvo, feo y gritón, era todo lo contrario. Y por eso todas las acosadoras de Milliefore iban detrás de él, te molestaba verlas así, rebajarse a ese nivel te parecía patético. No querías ser igual que ellas, y por eso nunca te fijarías en Byakuran.

Pero era casi imposible. El maldito era tan condenadamente… no tenía adjetivo que le quedara bien, a la vez podía matarse de adorable o te mataba a ti por cómo te miraba, y bragas a lavar.

- Hm… Porque… sí~~ Te ves bien, [N]-chan, ¿Es suficiente? –

- ¡Porqué sí no es una razón! Y no, no es suficiente. – Miraste a la tipa de reojo, estaba callada, parecía que no respiraba, ni sonreía, daba miedo. – Ehm… Byakuran-sama, ¿Podemos continuar después? Tengo cosas que hacer. –

- Mmm~ … no~. – Sonrió, ignorándote. – Quiero ver el traje acabado~, igual lo hago nuevo uniforme(?)–

- ¡Espera! No digas tonterías, ¿Piensas comerte a tus subordinados? – Ignorada. - ¡Byakuran! –

Y, por torpe, tropezaste. Enredaste tú pie en una de las telas de la chica e ibas directa a comerte el suelo. Maldecías hasta el primer día que pisaste el despacho de Byakuran mientras mirabas el suelo, todo pasaba tan lento… mierda, ¿No podías darte el golpe ya?

Pero nunca te diste el golpe, ¿Por qué? Porque Byakuran, tan romántico, de agarro del brazo con una mano mientras sonreía. Gruñiste al verle sonreír, y él rió.

- Oi, ¿De qué te ríes? Ha sido tú culpa, jefe amante de los malvaviscos. Si me llego a comer el suelo, ¿Qué hacías? –

- Reírme. –


	4. Chapter4Reborn

Ahora que lo releo, es muy corto ._.U Ehm... lo siento, **Lunaa **D:. Si eso, pide más~~ ;_;

Ya cojo las vacaciones, así que supongo que no me estresare tanto y podré escribir más *-* Aunque... me han jodido, así que, no tendré mucho tiempo libre ;_; Mi verano precioso a la mierda e3e. Odio la escuela, ¿Lo dije alguna vez?

Creo que usaré esto también para desestresarme lol.

Ah, estoy intentando pensar cosas para hacer los de Giotto, pero no me viene nada. Si queréis algo especial como las orejitas de Hibari para centrarme en algo, decidme 8D.

* * *

**Reborn**

Y estabas sentada en esa habitación vacía como desde hace 2 horas. Bufaste, si tenías que esperar, al menos que la puerta no se cerrara automáticamente y que hubiera algo con lo que entretenerse. Jugabas con tus dedos ansiosa porque esa puerta se abriera y salir pitando de ahí.

Pero no, al parecer querían joderte. Aburrida y… ¡Encima con Reborn! ¿Por qué? Te miraba desde un rincón jugando con sus patillas, te intimidaba. Pero tú seguías en el centro de la enorme y vacía sala.

- … -

- … -

- … -

- Reborn … - Al decir eso y mirarle por el rabillo del ojos, pudiste ver que esa sonrisa sombría y maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios. Te arrepentiste. – Ehm… ¿No quieres salir de aquí? Digo… siendo tú… - Dejaste en el aire la frase, tragaste saliva al ver que se levantaba y se acercaba a ti. - … podrías hacerlo, ¿No? –

- No, no puedo. – Mentía. Si que podía. Era él, ¡Vamos! Le pegaba un tiro a la puerta y la mandaba volar. Entonces, ¿Por qué no le interesaba? – Además, yo también necesito descansos, [N]. –

- ¿No puedes tomarte un descanso después de salir de aquí? – Retrocedías a cada paso que Reborn daba hacía ti, hasta toparte de espaldas contra la típica pared que siempre aparecía en los peores momentos. Resoplaste. – R-Reborn, mira… yo… -

- ¿Tú? – Sonrió más cerca de ti de lo que hubieras soñado nunca. No hacía falta decir que estabas sonrojada. Como tampoco hacía falta decir que no sabías en que momento Reborn empezó a parecerte de tierno a atractivo.

- Yo… yo te… - Murmuraste bajando la mirada.

Rió con burla para después rozar tu mejilla con una extraña suavidad y delicadeza si provenían de Reborn. Frunciste el ceño más sonrojada que antes y le apartaste la mano. Sonrió, de nuevo, con malicia.

- Yo… ¡TE ODIO! – Soltaste, golpeándole sin fuerza el pecho. Y, después, soltaste una leve carcajada.


	5. Chapter5Giotto

****LO SIENTO. LO SIENTO MUCHO ;_; No pensé que me tardaría tanto. Realmente pensaba en como poder hacer algo de Giotto, pero no me venía nada a la cabeza y.. ;_;

En fin... aquí el primero, antes de nada, **anne de vongola**, una cosa... con "intentar defender su honor", ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Ya tengo algo pensado, solo me falta eso.

**Ximena, Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, Petit Zombie ... **Casi todos los tengo hechos, Gokudera, Dino, Xanxus, me faltan los de los arcobalenos y el de Fran que debo hacerlo otra vez para que quede decente C:..

**Yuni Nero **Te estoy haciendo el de Gamma, será el siguiente, perdón, ¿Eh~?

El de Hibari lo tenía hecho, pero como pidieron lo de las orejitas, lo haré de nuevo C: O igual subo ambos, no sé xD, según me vea.

Los de Alaude aún ni paré en pensarlos, si tomo en cuenta que se parece a Hibari minimamente pero es más tranquilo, posiblemente no tarde mucho, pero no doy esperanzas.

Entonces, este de Giotto es _para Go men123_ ya que después de anne di vongola, fue ella quien lo pidió...

Siento tanto lío. Últimamente no estoy de buenas xD.. Y también siento dejarlo tan tan así, en el aire LOL..

* * *

**Giotto**

Estabas en la puerta de la mansión de los Vongola, esperando a que Giotto te dijera que subieras o que bajara el mismo e ir a dar una vuelta. Según una tipa que te atendió dijo que estaba en una reunión importante con sus guardianes.

Bufaste, pataleaste el suelo un par de veces y te decidiste a entrar, te daba igual lo que de dijera Giotto.

Llegaste al piso donde hacías las reuniones y viste a Spade caminando, como él sólo sabía hacerlo. Y paró a tu lado, sonrió y te le quedaste mirando, tus ojos lo decían todo, no entendías nada. Spade nunca fue demasiado amable ni caballeroso contigo, y mucho menos callado.

Pero cuando viste que se escondía detrás de ti y escuchaste los pasos rápidos de Giotto lo entendiste. Un escudo, eras un escudo.

– Daemon…

– Hahaha~~ - Rió nervioso, haciendo presión contra tus hombros. – Verás…

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puedo saberlo, Giotto? ¿O son de esas cosas qué no me dices? – Hiciste un pequeño mohín con lo último.

– No es nada, [N]… simplemente, que hay que controlar a Daemon.

– Eh, espera, Primo. – Bufó. – Si ese niño no hubiera estado molestando, yo no le hubiera colgado del árbol, y si ese señor no me hubiera llamado la atención, yo no le hubiera creado un trauma con ilusiones.

Le ignoró. Te cogió del brazo y Giotto te llevó a su despacho.

– Ehm… ¿Giotto…?

Cerró la puerta del despacho y se sentó en su sillón, mirándote, con esas sonrisas que por tonto solo le salían a él.

– Perdona a Daemon, ¿Te ha puesto nerviosa?

Negaste con la cabeza. Siempre que te encontrabas a Daemon acababa diciéndote alguna cosa rara o empezaba a intimidarte. Como fuera, estabas acostumbrada.

Él asintió.

– Y… ¿Bien? ¿Qué querías?

– … ¿Perdón? ¿Qué qué quería? ¡Fuiste tú quién dijiste que viniera a buscarte para salir! O para decirme algo, no sé, pero fuiste tú.

– Oh… cierto. – Volvió a soltar una sonrisita de esas estúpidas y tontas. Frunciste el ceño, ¿Te estaba tomando el pelo? – Entonces… ¿Dónde quieres ir?


	6. Chapter6Gamma

_Yuni Nero, _el de Gamma :3 Perdón por tardar TANTO, pero es la primera vez que hago a Gamma también y, en fin, me ha salido mal -w-

Lo siento, de verdad, de verdad~~ 3. Espero al menos que te guste aunque sea un poquitín poquitín D:.

En fin, los que quedan, los iré haciendo C: Me quito los de Giotto y Alaude de encima y después que ya los tengo casi todos, los iré subiendo *-*

El de Fran, como es de hace tiempo, lo repetiré xD

Y.. ehm... nada más, por ahora~~. Estoy pensando en situaciones para escribir los de Giotto, y añadiendo que no ando con inspiración, lo más posible es que no lo suba demasiado pronto LOL.

Sé que no se entiende bien, lo sé, lo sé ;_;

* * *

**Gamma**

– Gamma, Gamma…

… Nada. Estar tumbado en ese prado verde debía darle sueño sí o sí, y más conociéndole. Además, si tú estuvieras tumbada, estarías igual que él.

Le miraste, una ojeada rápida, tan solo prestarías atención unos segundos a cada detalle, antes de que despertase, como siempre. La corona de flores que Uni le puso en la cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, el ceño que normalmente fruncía ahora descansaba, las cejas deslizaban delicadamente hacía abajo, su boca entre abierta…

– Gamma, despierta o te despierto. – Gruñiste.

– … ¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo que no despertaras a las personas? O, simplemente, ¿Qué no molestarás?

– Sí… mi madre… tú… mi madre… tú… y… – Seguías contando con los dedos a esas dos únicas personas.

– Haznos caso. A mí y a tu madre.

– Pero si te duermes me aburro, podrías pensar un poquito más en mi, ¿No crees?

– Ni que fueras la princesa. – Una pequeña risilla se escapó de entre los dientes.

– "La princesa", "la princesa"… Ni que Uni fuera lo único que existiera. – Dijiste con un mohín en los labios. – Bah, da igual… ignora lo que he dicho.

– …

Te levantaste, le cogiste la corona de flores y saliste corriendo.

– ¡Por tonto!

Y a los segundos estabais dando vueltas por el prado verde y por los árboles. Como en las películas románticas, solo faltaba la música e ignorar el hecho de que él quisiera matarte.

– …Dame la corona ya o… ¡Dios, [N]!

Paraste.

– Lo siento. Ten. – Alargaste el brazo con la corona en la mano y bajaste la cabeza. – Perdona, ¿Eh?

– Jodeeeeer… No te pongas así. – Cogió la pulsera y se la puso en l cabeza. – Es que… hay un punto.

– Que sí, que perdón, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me case contigo para compensarte toda la vida? … Por favor.

– Que dramática eres. Y no, gracias, no quiero casarme contigo. Como mucho… nada.

– ¿Cómo mucho…? ¡Ha! ¡No seas tímido, venga! – Notaste una especie de, por leve que fuera, sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿Desde cuándo Gamma era TAN Uke? – ¡Awwww! ¡Te has sonrojado! ¡Qué tiernoo!

– Que insoportable que eres… ¿No puedes calmarte un poco? Siempre está tan… hiperactiva.

– Oh, ¿Quieres qué sea tan tranquila y tierna como Uni? Ella tampoco es perfecta, solo a tus ojos, Gamma. Piensa un poco en los demás, en cómo me siento…

– ¿En cómo te sientes? – Sonrió, con burla. – Dime como te sientes, entonces.

– ¿Acaso no lo adivinas? Si que resultaste inútil. – Sonreíste y te acercaste a su oído, pusiste tus manos en sus hombros y te pusiste de puntillas. – … Te quiero.


	7. Chapter7Giotto

Paaaaaara~~ _anne di vongola_ :3 Perdón por tardar, lo digo siempre en serio, pero pasan muuchas cosas~ ;_; En fin, lo siento, ne~ C:

Y perdón si no eras como esperabas -w- es que cuando escribo cosas así, siempre me pongo como ejemplo a mi y mi personalidad lol y..~

Giotto me quedó raro, pero no encontraba algún momento en el que poderle llamarle Uke y.. lol.

* * *

**Giotto**

– ¿Qué quieres, [N]?

– Salir. – Sonreíste animada.

– Pero…

– ¿Estás ocupado? – Le pusiste la mirada de cachorrito, colgándote de su cuello.

– Realmente…no. – Dijo tranquilo, pero con un leve sonrojo. Ensanchaste tu sonrisa.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres un Uke tan adorable, Giotto? Antes no te sonrojabas por hacer esto. No me lo digas, ¿G te ukeó?

– ¿Qué tiene qué ver G en esta conversación?

– Dile a G que eres mío, ¿Vale? Que no se aproveche de ti.

– E-Espera… – Empezó a ponerse nervioso, normalmente no le veías así, era divertido. – [N].

– ¿Sí? – Sonreíste de nuevo, tirándole de las mejillas, como si fuera un niño. No podías hacer nada, se te hacía terriblemente tierno.

Te abrazó.

No era nuevo, era normal que os abrazarais, al fin y al cabo eráis amigos. Pero era diferente. No era el mismo abrazo de siempre, daba la impresión de querer decir algo, algo más.

Ahora eras tú la sonrojada.

– ¿G-Giotto? – Le miraste a los ojos. Aquel rostro tranquilo, tontorrón y sereno seguía ahí, pero de diferente forma. – ¿Ocurre… algo?

– [N]… – Se separó. Y te miró fijamente, no podías mantener la vista a la suya, te ganaba. Y te tiró de la mejilla, riendo.

– Oh, venga. ¿Esta es tú forma de cagar momentos románticos? – Frunciste el ceño. Para después acompañar a su risa con un par de carcajadas. – Giotto, Giotto.

– ¿Sí?

Te acercaste a él y volviste a colgarte de su cuello, quedando a poca distancia de su boca.

– … UKE.

– Oh, ¿Y después soy yo el que se carga los momentos?

– Sí. Eres tú, por ser tan adorablemente Uke. – Sonreíste. – Te quiero~.


	8. Chapter8Hibari

****Omfg, me puse romántica(?). Ok, no xD Es algo que he estado pensando y aclarado al comparar mis personajexlector con los de otra... de romántica me falta un rato(?)

Pero es algo que no me sale -w- Lo siento :C pero... adsdfasd ;_; Mi mami tenía que haberme hecho tragar peliculones dramáticos para poder escribir cosas cursis(?).

Peroooo en fin~ Las que pidieron de Hibari fueron _anne di vongola_, _artemisa93_ y _Ximena_, que creo que fue la que pidió que tuviera orejitas~

Perdón, pero creo que el Hibari neko que esperabas no lo encontrarás en este coso xD Lo pensé ayer también, al releerlo, es un neko muy seme o he puesto a la lectora demasiado Uke LOL.

Pero en fin, cualquier cosa, decidme, que no muerdo 3

* * *

**Hibari**

– Hey, herbívora, ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? – Gruñó. Sonreíste.

– Hmm… acariciando tus orejitas, ¿No lo ves? Sé que te gusta. – Comentaste, con un tono de picardía en el "sé que te gusta".

– No soy un gat… – Y se le escapó un ronroneo.

Le soltaste de golpe y caíste al suelo de lo que suponías que era la impresión.

– Hi-Hibari… ¡Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

– … No. – Bufó con cara y tono medio infantiles. Infantiles a su manera, como un pequeño berrinche, pero nada que se hiciera insoportable. – Vete de la azotea o morderé a los demás herbívoros hasta la muerte.

– ¡Ja! Tsuna de aplastaría, Hi-ba-ri-_chan._ ¿O prefieres Hibari _neko_? – Sonreíste con algo parecido a la superioridad .

– ¿Quién te enseñó a ser tan impertinente?

– Mi madre. – Comentaste divertida.

– … – Se levantó del suelo de la azotea y te corrió levemente para que quitarás.

Hiciste un pequeño puchero. Después de borrarlo le miraste fijamente, mientras él estaba de pie quito como si fuera una estatua a espaldas de ti.

– Hibari…

– ¿Hm?

– ¿Por qué sólo _morderías hasta la muerte _a Tsuna y los demás?

Se dio la vuelta y se puso de cuclillas al suelo frente de ti, mirando directamente tus ojos divertido, sonriente.

– ¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte a ti también?

– Sería… interesante. No me gusta sentirme excluida.

– Eso no es excluirte, es salvarte, herbívora idiota. – Comentó, frunciendo el ceño.

– Puedo salvarme sola, no me gusta deber favores si me "salvas". – Murmuraste, empezando a sentirte incomoda por el tono de voz que utilizaba y la cercanía, mas intentabas no aparentarlo.

– No tienes que devolverlos.

Te quedaste mirando un lugar fijo que no fueran sus ojos, el suelo, por ejemplo. Porque no podías mantener mucho tiempo la vista fija a ese tono tan cortante que él demostraba.

– …. – Ignoraste lo que dijo, tampoco sabías contra que "contraatacarle" y por mucho que pensabas no sabías que decir. – Aún… aún no contestaste mi pregunta.

Suspiró cansado y te tomó de la barbilla bruscamente haciendo que le miraras.

– A ti te haría otra cosa.

* * *

Por cierto, ya tengo uno de Alaude hecho, vendrá después de este, ¿Sí? Ahora estaré haciendo el que queda de Giotto y si lo acabo~... no sé de quien haré xD


	9. Chapter9Alaude

_artemisa93_, este de Alaude es para ti afasks~ creo que fuiste la primera que lo pidió, ¿No? 8D Perdón, realmente no tenía una idea de como hacerlo y me salió cualquier cosa :C cualquier problema dime, tome a Hibari como ejemplo para Alaude, pero más tranquilo y menos sádico, así que no sé(?).

El siguiente, según recuerdo, es el de Giotto que quedaba... ahora estoy estancada en el de Skull, me trae demasiado problemas xD Perdón por las que iban antes de él, es que asasfkasf me lo quería quitar de encima 3

De Fran no sé cuantos hacer agasgasfasg .-. me costará escribir algo de Fran que no tenga un mínimo B26 xDU...

Pero en fin *-*

Creo que empezaré a subir los que tenía acabados de, de Xanxus, Squalo, Gokudera y así para no haceros esperar tanto 3

¿Alguna pidió uno de Mukuro o lo soñé? .-. (?)

En fin...~

* * *

**Alaude**

Caminabas despreocupadamente por la mansión Vongola como si fuera tu propia casa. Pasaste ahí la noche al fin y al cabo y no era la primera. Por eso te encontrabas en pijama, con un pantalón tan corto que posiblemente ni se notara que lo llevabas, hacía una calor insoportable y aunque la mansión era grande y entraba el aire ir en pijama era mucho más cómodo.

– ¿Qué haces rondando por la mansión así? – Preguntó una voz seca de repente, te asustaste, pegaste un salto y tu boca pegó un grito. Por reacción te tapaste la boca y giraste un poco el rostro a dirección de donde venía la voz, para encontrarte con él.

– ¿Te divierte asustarme, Alaude? – Le escaneaste con la mirada haciendo un pequeño puchero, viste que estaba ya vestido, y que llevaba las esposas en la mano.

– No, eres tú quien se asusta sola.

Gruñiste y te acercaste a él peligrosamente, diríamos que estabas ignorando la idea de que él era Alaude, de que te gustaba demasiado y de que milagrosamente estabas tan picada con él que ni siquiera te sonrojaste, pero simplemente no pensaste en ello, te acercaste como semental sersy(?).

– No me asusto sola. Tú apareces de la nada como un fantasma y hablas con esa voz tan cortante y seca que da miedo, PERVERTIDO. –

– ¿A qué viene lo de pervertido? – No parecía molesto, eso te cabreó más.

– ¡No ignores todo lo demás, tonto! – Gritaste, cerrando los puños e intentando controlarte para no cogerle de los hombros y menearle para todos lados. – ¿Pervertido? ¿Por esas esposas qué siempre llevas encima, quizás?

– … ¿Pervertido por llevar unas esposas?

– Los policías las llevan, y los policías ven mucho porno(?)

– Eso no tiene sentido. – Sonrió. Y tú moriste en el sentido más literal posible.

– ¿P-por qué sonríes?

– ¿No puedo sonreír?

– S-Sí… pero… – _pero es un peligro para la humanidad._

Te alejaste un poco de él, retrocediendo cada vez más hasta encontrarte con la maldita pared que cambiaba al otro pasillo.

– En fin… voy a cambiarme… hasta luego.

– No te vas, así estás bien. – Cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a ti, lentamente, sabiendo que no huirías.

Te maldijiste por ser tan malditamente obvia.

– ¿Qué te interesa tanto, Alaude, qué quieres qué me quede?

– Tú.


	10. Chapter10Giotto

Asdlcfasdvklw, me puse romántica ;_;(?).

Es que... Giotto es Giotto y omfg... es difícil que no me ponga tierna con él, le quiero mucho(?).

El Giotto que quedaba era para... _artemisa93_, si no voy mal, ¿No? C:

Bueh...~

* * *

**Giotto**

– Giotto… ¿Qué es exactamente el amor? ¿Qué se siente al amar a alguien?

Giotto dejó de ordenar y firmar papeles por un segundo, para mirarte, extrañado y después sonreír y volver a lo suyo, sin contestarte todavía.

Le miraste desde donde estabas tumbada, desde el sofá grande que había en la sala y bufaste.

– Gio-…

– No lo sé, [N]. – Se levantó y hizo que le dejarás un hueco en el sofá, para sentarse a tu lado. Le miraste extrañada y te sentaste para tener más espacio ambos, pero aún así te acurrucaste a su lado, frotando los codos.

– ¿Te gusta alguien, Giotto?

Soltó una pequeña risa por la pregunta, te sonrojaste.

– No, no creo. – Bajaste la mirada, no es que estuviera entristecida o algo, simplemente… – ¿Y a ti, [N]?

Te quedaste callada por unos segundos, encogida de hombros y aguantando tus piernas con las manos, sin levantar la vista.

– … – Tomaste aire en un segundo, sin que Giotto notara nada y ahí abriste la boca. – A mi me gustas tú.

Levantaste la mirada y pestañeaste varias veces para que no se notaran tus ojos húmedos, frunciste levemente el ceño poniendo una mirada directa y decidida. Giotto sonrió, le viste de reojo, solías hacerlo.

– ¿Sólo te gusto? – Preguntó con un leve tono de queja, haciendo un pequeño puchero que simplemente te enterneció.

– No sé… pero si no tengo esperanzas, prefiero no decir "te amo".

– ¿Cómo sabes qué no tienes esperanzas?

Le miraste, su tono de voz había cambiado a uno enigmático y misterioso y te jodía, era como si tuviera algo entre manos.

– … Dijiste que no te gustaba nadie, ¿Recuerdas? – Comentaste molesta.

– Dije que no me gustaba nadie, sí, lo dije. Pero fue lo que me preguntaste.

– No lo entiendo, eres muy complicado, Giotto.

– Puede no gustarme alguien, pero puedo querer a alguien, o incluso amar a alguien, ¿Entiendes?

– Entonces… ¿Quieres o amas a alguien? – Te acurrucaste más cerca de él, dejando atrás el roce del principio.

– Tal vez. – Sonrió. – Pero tú serías la candidata perfecta

– ¿C-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas y quedarte tan… así?

– No es algo vergonzoso, ¿Cómo me debería quedar?

– … – Sonreíste y te colgaste de su cuello, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Qué se siente al ser la _candidata perfecta_?


	11. Chapter11Colonello

El de Colonello para~~~... _Ximena_~C:

Está un poco fofo y dfasdfkasfka, es el último que he hecho pero como en la lista eras la siguiente lo subo~~ C:

Muy dramático(?) y eso, pero~~... lo siento, ne~ -w-

Cualquier cosa me dice, ¿Sí? 8D

Por ahora no tengo que hacer ninguno más así que los subiré más pronto, supongo *O*

Me explico, los que me pidieron ya los tenía hechos y así, entonces los subiré C:

* * *

**Colonello.**

Estabas vendando a tus compañeros. Vinieron heridos de unas misiones y tenías las manos de sangre por cerrarle y limpiarle las heridas. Era una rutina diaria por lo que estabas acostumbrada.

La cosa es que fuiste de enfermera a una de las misiones y también tenías partes del cuerpo heridas, cubiertas con tiritas y vendas, pero aún así, como tardaste poco en curarte a ti misma, ayudabas a las demás. Era la primera vez que te herían así y no pensaste que sería tan doloroso.

– [N], ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó una voz detrás de ti. Ni te giraste, ¿Para qué? Sabías quien era.

– Bien, no es nada. Lo de ellos es peor. – Señalaste con la cabeza a unos compañeros muertos que se estaban llevando. No querías mirar, no querías sentirte tan inútil.

Pusiste una mano en el hombro del cual estabas curando ahora y sonreíste. Diciéndole un "ya está, unos días sin moverte y estarás como siempre" antes de que se bajara de la camilla.

Giraste y miraste a Colonello, sonriendo.

– ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Estás herido? Te tocó una de las misiones duras, ¿No?

Sonrió.

– Sí, estoy bien. Estas tú más herida que yo.

– ¿Podemos salir a fuera? Huele mucho a sangre y me marea. – Te levantaste, con la cabeza cabizbaja y sin esperar respuesta saliste.

Te alejaste un poco y te sentaste debajo de un árbol, hundiendo la cabeza en tus piernas. En silencio.

– No te sientas mal por ellos, [N], tú no tienes la culpa. Era muy tarde. Y aún así, no eras la enfermera encargada de los heridos graves. – Se sentó a tu lado y rodeó tu hombro con su brazo, acercándote y dándote un beso en la frente.

Cerraste los ojos e hiciste un movimiento brusco cuando puso su brazo sobre tu hombro, puesto que hay tenías una herida, soltando un leve quejido de dolor. Apartó el brazo gritando un "perdón". Sonreíste. Colonello estaba raro, pero tampoco te molestaba.

Sonrió y puso su brazo sobre tu cabeza esta vez.

– ¿Así te poner cuando se mueren compañeros y cuando muchos están heridos? – Frunciste el ceño haciendo un pequeño puchero.

– Mientras no murieras tú, creo que sería siempre igual. – Y decía esas cosas sonriendo y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Te sonrojaste levemente, encogiéndote de hombros tímidamente.

– ¿C-Cómo puedes decir esas cosas…? – Sonreíste débilmente, aún con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

– Es la verdad, ¿Qué quieres que diga?

– Prefiero que… lo demuestres. – Te acercaste un poco más a él, rozando delicadamente los brazos. Le miraste de reojo y sonreíste al ver su expresión. – Porque lo que me quieres decir es que me quieres, ¿No?

– Oh, parece que lo captas.

– Lo difícil sería no captar-…

Te besó de repente, pero no bruscamente, tampoco era un beso que fuera delicado o así. Era un beso normal, de él, y por eso mismo era perfecto.

Correspondiste después de creértelo, en serio estaba pasando. Pero te daba cierta vergüenza, las enfermeras y los heridos pasaban por ahí y os podían ver, aún estando lejos.

Te separaste al pasar unos segundos, sonriendo y cabizbaja, murmurando un "yo también" al aire. Que con suerte logró escuchar.


	12. Chapter12Fran

****Eaa~~ Toca el de Fran :B para irnos turnando un poco y eso~ 3

Fran para _Petit Zombi_e y _Franbel..._ Me cuesta mucho escribir algo de Fran o Bel sin que tenga un mínimo de B26. Así que siento si lo encontráis OoC o algo ;_;

Solo tengo uno, si queréis uno individual me decís ewe.

* * *

**Fran**

Estabas tumbada cómodamente en el sofá del comedor de los Varia como si fuera el tuyo propio, Luss te había invitado como tantas veces a la mansión y como todas, nunca la desaprovechabas.

– Oe, Luss.

– ¿Sí, [N]-chan~?

– ¿No es aburrido estar siempre así? Squalo y Bel están de misión, Xanxus como siempre nunca sale, Fran estará jodiendo a subordinados que dentro de nada aparecerán gritando, ¿No te aburres solo?

– ¿Quién dice qué siempre tenga que estar molestando a los subordinados, [N]-san? – La voz monótona de Fran sonó de repente, haciendo que te incorporaras de golpe sobre el sofá del susto, quedando sentada de lado.

– Fran-chan, no nos asustes así. – Lloriqueó Luss, poniendo tono lastimero y llevando sus manos a las mejillas.

– Cada día que vengo vienen a quejarse de ti, Fran, ¿Qué quieres qué piense al respecto? ¿Qué eres un angelito?

Fran te ignoró, y se sentó a tú lado en el sofá, poniendo los pies encima y recogiendo sus piernas. Le miraste, frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que Lussuria soltara una pequeña risa.

– ¿Qué te ha dado, Luss-san? – Preguntó.

– Igual es un mini infarto de esos raros, por si manchas el sofá. – Dijiste, puesto que Fran no se había quitado las botas en el momento de subir las piernas al sofá.

Fran bajó las piernas, mirando a Lussuria con una curiosidad inexistente a ver si se calmaba. Sonreíste.

– No… solamente me vino a la cabeza cuando [N]-chan pregunta si está Fran~ es tan tierna, pero luego se hace la ruda. – Dijo.

Para cuando caíste Fran ya te estaba mirando. Lo maldijiste por eso, pero más a Lussuria, maldito pavo real, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerte esto? ¿Era una especie de venganza por ser tan descortés en cuanto pisabas la mansión? Como fuera, se fue de ahí, riendo y dando saltitos como maricón.

Miraste a Fran de nuevo, suspirando pesada, como dejando como excusa que Luss se había inventado todo eso y que debías estar loca para preguntar tal cosa. Fran… espera. ¿Fran sonrió? La jodiste.

– O-Oe, Fran… ¿Re-realmente le creíste a Luss? Ya sabes… parece un adolescente a veces y… eso es muy normal entra la gente de esa edad…

– ¿En serio preguntas si estoy, [N]-san~? – Se veía a leguas que se divertía con esto, pero su expresión no cambió, siguió como siempre, y el tono tampoco cogió un tono divertido precisamente, pero se veía desde lejos que esto le gustaba.

– Repito; ¿En serio le creíste?

– Sí~ le creí, ¿Sabes por qué, [N]-san?

– No, no sé porque creíste esa tontería. – Y cavaste tú propia tumba. Era algo que podías asegurar cuando Fran se acercaba a ti, y un poco más y se ponía encima de tus piernas, para quedar más cerca, pero las recogiste, sonrojada, intentando tirar para atrás pero estabas en el brazo del sofá.

– Si no lo hubieras hecho, no te molestarías en intentar impedir que yo pensara que lo que dijo Luss-san fuera verdad. Si realmente no te importara que estuviera o no en la mansión, no te sonrojarías ni te pondrías tan nerviosa cuando me acerco.

– ¡O-Oe! No seas estúpido, Fran. Es normal que una chica se sonroje cuando alguien se le acerca, ¿Luss no te hace ver las telenovelas con él?

– ¿Por qué quieres qué cambie de opinión? ¿Realmente te importa tanto lo que piense, [N]-san?

– N-No es que me importe lo que tú pienses, pe-pero… – Empezaste a tartamudear más que antes, puesto que se acercaba a tu rostro lentamente. Bajaste de golpe la cabeza golpeando sin querer la cara de Fran, lo sabías, pero no la ibas a levantar ahora que conseguiste enterrarla entre el cuerpo y las piernas.

– Oe, [N]-san, me has hecho daño. –

– F-Fran… realmente me estás poniendo nerviosa… ¿Podrías…. Alejarte?

– Nerviosa, ¿Eh? Bueno, lo admitiste de una forma extraña, así me doy por satisfecho. Eres demasiado fácil de hacer confesar, [N]-san.

– Serás… ¿Por qué eres así, Fran? – Aún estaba sonrojada, tenías el rostro caliente y era molesto. – ¿Qué quieres qué te diga?

– La verdad. – Te miró de reojo, dejando el cojín en el suelo.

here...


	13. Chapter13Squalo

Oh.. perdón, perdón, ese "here...", si os referís a eso, fue porque puse en copy and paste y no lo borré~ Pero como sea, he estado pensando... ¿Hago otro de Fran? Bueno, digo, me lo ha pedido más de una, y si no estáis conformes, puedo hacer otro como si fuera... ¿Continuación? Aunque la verdad, no sabría que hacer para continuar~ Como tampoco tengo tantos pedidos y eso... 8'D

Como sea... subo _el de Squalo para Vicky-chan owo_ ~

Porque es un amor con patas asfqkfsfke~ 333~

Y oh... el de Squalo es un poco raro, lo empecé hace tiempo y así, pero lo arreglé un poco D: igualmente, no creo que me haya salido especialmente bien~

Pero espero que os guste w

* * *

**Squalo.**

Cada vez, y al primer paso dentro de la sede de Varia, escuchabas sus gritos. Ese que, al principio, se te hacía molesto "VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOI" por el cual te tenías que tapar los oídos.

– ¡Squ-chan, no griteeees~~! [N]-chan ha venido~.

– Últimamente vienes mucho, [N]. – Se quejó, al menos, entendiste.

Agachaste la cabeza murmuraste un "lo siento" que nadie entendió.

– ¿Mm?

– Nada.

– Tsk, ¿Te quedarás a comer?

– Síiii~ ¡[N]-chan se quedara a comer~~! – Gritó emocionado Lussuria.

– … Da igual. Tampoco quiero moles-…

– Báh, quédate. Por una silla más tampoco ocurre nada.

– … – Levantaste la cabeza lentamente, clavando tu mirada en la de Squalo, haciendo que levantara una ceja. – Squalo, ¿Qué te pasa? Estás…. Raro.

– ¿Mm~? ¿Enserio, [N]-chan? Yo veo a Squ-chan como siempre… un poco más calmado, quizás.

– Pues eso. – Miraste a Luss de reojo. – Pero también… veo algo diferente, no sé.

– Mm… - Clavó su mirada en Squalo, analizándolo. – Pues y-…

– ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! – Hizo que te encogieras de hombros y volvieras a taparte los oídos, cerrando los ojos. – ¿QUERÉIS DEJAR DE ANALIZARME, MIERDAS?

– Pero Squ-chan, sólo estamos preocupados por ti…

– … No necesito que os preocupéis por mí, no me pasa nada. – Te miró, frunciendo el ceño.

– … Lo sient-…

Pero te agarró de la muñeca. Te tiró hacía él bruscamente, pero extrañamente no te hizo daño, y te abrazó, evitando el contacto de la vista, mirando hacia arriba.

– ¿Por qué estás pidiendo perdón? Antes también… ¿Y soy yo el qué está raro? – Te soltó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándote directamente. – No pidas perdón, no debe costar tanto.

– Vale… – Asentiste levemente con la cabeza, sonrojada. – … Squalo…

– ¿Sí?

– Pero… realmente tengo la sensación de que te ocurre algo, no quiero ser pesada pero… últimamente…

Suspiró, llevando una mano a la frente.

– ¿Últimamente? No. Creo que ha sido desde el primer día que viniste. No es que me ocurra algo, es que eres tú. – Dijo extrañamente calmado, mirándote fijamente. Una mirada que no podías aguantar.

– Perdón si molesto, entonces.

– ¡JODEER! ¿Es que no entiendes nada? HASTA UN MOCOSO LO ENTENDERÍA.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza. Tomaste aire, tanto grito te estaba poniendo de mal humor.

– ¿QUÉ ES LO QUÉ QUIERES QUÉ ENTIENDA ENTONCES? ERES TÚ QUE NO DICES NADA PARA QUE DEJE DE SENTIRME CULPABLE.

– NO MOLESTAS, NO ES QUE MOLESTES. Es… todo lo contrario.

– ¿Todo lo contrario? ¿Ves? No dices nada claro, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– QUE QUIERO QUE VENGAS, QUE NO MOLESTAS, QUE SE ESTÁ MEJOR CUANDO TÚ ESTÁS, ¿YA? ¿CONTENTA?

– PERO NO GRITES.

– PERO ERES TÚ LA QUE ESTÁS GRITAND-…

Saltaste encima de él, colgándote de su cuello como un mono. Te cogió de la cintura como auto reflejo, sonreíste. Pasaron unos segundos y te soltaste, aterrizando en el suelo.

– ¿Ves, idiota? – Sonreíste. – No es tan difícil. No hace falta gritar e irritarnos por tonterías.

– Soy así, enana~ Si tienes problemas te aguantas. – Se inclinó un poco para quedar de nuevo a unos centímetros de tú cara. Le miraste divertida, directamente los ojos, mordiéndote el labio.

Y le pisaste el pie.

– ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡Enana! ¡No corras! PARA QUIETA DONDE ESTÁS O TE CORTO EN REBANAS TANTOS AÑOS TENGAS.

– Te jodes~ no puedes cortarme en rebanadas porque me amas~~.

– ¿¡De dónde mierda has sacado esa tontería?! Para que te amara, deberías ser un buen trozo de carne. O una buena espada, en su defecto y si no tengo hambre.

– Que poco romántico eres. – Refunfuñaste. Soltando, después de unos segundos, una sonora carcajada mientras seguías huyendo de Squalo y su muestra de amor.


	14. Chapter14Mukuro

Buu~

Perdón por desaparecer y abandonar esto, ne~ -esto solo demuestra lo vaga que soy para estar pendiente de varias cosas a la vez- ¡Pero aquí estoy de vuelta~~! Y.. oh~ con Mukuro~ ò3o.

Ya que lo pidieron y lo tenía a mano -mentira, iba a subir otro, pero por twitter pasan muchas cosas xDD- subo este~ :3

Haré la continuación del de Fran si la pereza no me gana, pero la verdad, no sé como hacerlo xDD

Y.. ehm~ no sé que decir, así que: Enjoy~, especialmente _Carito357_ y _Rena Hibari Boonefoy_~~ :3 -Y Mukuro de twitter que dijo que si lo publicaba quizás me devolvía el cuerpo kalfasda(?)-

* * *

**Mukuro**

Y aún te preguntabas porque estaban en Kokuyo Land, porque estabas achuchando a Chrome y planeando mentalmente torturas contra M.M.

La verdad, de los de Kokuyo sólo conocías a Chrome, que te la presentó Tsuna, a Ken, a Chikusa y a M.M, una vez que llevaste a Chrome a casa y te encontraste con ellos.

Y a veces mencionaban a un Mukuro, pero nunca preguntaste, no eras de esas. Pero tenías curiosidad, ¿Para qué negarlo? Mukuro Rokudo, era un nombre que se escuchaba bien. Algo misterioso, algo provocante y demasiado prometedor. Y hablaban tan bien de él, como si fuera un Dios o algo. Así que, ¿Por qué no? Le preguntaste a Tsuna. Te dijo algo de él y se podría decir que quedaste cautivada, y por eso fuiste a Kokuyo con la excusa de ver Chrome, porque Tsuna te había dicho que Mukuro poseía el cuerpo de Chrome y se transformaba.

Pero NUNCA pensaste que podían ser tan similares físicamente.

– Oya, oya~~ ¿Una amiga de Chrome? –

– … Sí. – Sonreíste, casi entusiasmada. – Mukuro, ¿No? Digo, la piña. –

– Kufufufu~~ Mukuro suena mejor. ¿Quién eres? – Caminó hasta el sofá, donde descasó su cuerpo.

– Eso no es importante, ¿No crees? – Dijiste, sin quitar esa sonrisa de antes. – ¿Por qué has aparecido? ¿Para luego dejar que Chrome caiga al suelo de cara? Además, ¿No gastabas mucha energía? –

Y notabas que empezabas a joderle con tanta pregunta. Reíste por debajo, con sorna. Te parecía interesante, y a la vez muy tierno.

– ¿Puedes parar un momento? – Asentiste. – Gracias. – Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz y suspiró. – Primero; ¿Cómo sabes tanto? Segundo; Porque me ha dado la gana, ¿Te vale? Tercero; Ah, ¿No eres su amiga? Si te preocupas por ella, ya la cogerás. Y cuarto; Luego paso horas, días, semanas, descansando en esa cárcel de agua, así que está bien.

– W-Wow…

– Y ahora, ¿Me dirás quién eres? O me veré obligado a hacer algo que no te guste.

– ¿El qué? ¿Violarme? ¿Besarme? ¿Atarme? Oh~~ Tranquilo, no me molesta. – Sonreíste de oreja a oreja, para después volver a sonreírle son burla, o picardía, como lo vieras. Y ahora soltaste una pequeña risa, al ver esa gotita que resbalaba por su frente. Y, agobiado, abrió la boca.

– ¿C-Cuántos años tienes? Mira… ¿Eres así con todos? Chrome debió tomar algo para acercarse a ti.

– Oh~~ Me decepcionas pensando que soy así con todos, Mukuro-kun~ ¡Eres el único, lo juro! ¡Yo.. Yo… Yo te amo! – Reíste a carcajadas por lo que estabas diciendo, más por lo último.

Y pocas veces veías a Mukuro así, con una sonrisa torcida y tonta en los labios.

– Kufufufu~~ Dijiste que era interesante… ¿Te has intentado mirar en un espejo? – Y desapareció, dejando en el aire un "volveré. Ahora, coge a Chrome".

– ¡Oe! ¿Por qué te vas así? ¿Te di miedo? Neee, vuelv-CHROME. – La cogiste de golpe, tumbándola en el sofá. – Tenías que haberme hablado de él, nunca pensé que sería tan interesante~


	15. Chapter15Hibari

Afkabeasnfak~ No sé si hace mucho que me pasé por aquí o no. Pero..~~ ¡Lo siento~!

Aquí otro de Hibari 8'D. Sí, sé que en la reviews nadie pidió de más. Pero una amiga me lo pidió y asfaafalkj ella es awesome y genial ;/; -y no digo mucho más porque me pongo cursi 33~-. Y entonces, lo siento pero ella es primero è/e.

Me di cuenta el otro día que no subí el de Alaude que quedaba DD: Será el próximo(?).

Me disculpo nubecita por lo cursi del final, omfg. Pero ver a Hibari sonreír tierno es igual a morir y.. y.. ;/;~~.

Este de aquí es para... _Nana Hitsunami_, creo que era por aquí(?) 333.

* * *

**Hibari**

Hoy era un día especial en el colegio –más que especial, diríamos… peligroso-. Hoy era un día de estar callados y no hablar con el prefecto del instituto. Hoy era 5 de mayo, el cumpleaños de Hibari Kyoya.

Solo tenías que tener una cosa en la cabeza si tenías la brillante –y suicida- idea de felicitarle: huir.

¿Por qué? Porque todo el mundo sabía cómo era Hibari. No parecía prestarle atención a esa fecha y seguramente pensaba que él mismo y toda la demás gente tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que ir felicitándole.

Pero, o tú estabas muy enamorada o eras realmente estúpida. Porque si no, ni tú ni nadie sabía cómo era que, al acabar la clase y recoger todo, lo primero que hiciste era dirigirte a su despacho a pasos lentos.

―Hm… felicidades. ― empezaste a murmurar caminando, pensando o convenciéndote de que era lo que mejor sonaría. ―¿Quieres algo? Digo… un regalo. No… eso suena muy tonto.

Refunfuñaste por la bajo. Pensando en lo que dijeron Tsuna y los demás "no vayas. Sería cavar tu propia tumba…", "si quieres morir, ve."… realmente, no entendían nada. No era que le tuvieses miedo a Hibari, que te pusieras nerviosa y tartamudeabas no era porque te asustara; era porque te gustaba. Y eran cosas diferentes.

Y, sin darte cuenta, llegaste al despacho del prefecto. Miraste la puerta por unos segundos, con la mano cerrada sin llegar a golpear la puerta aún. Tragaste saliva y retiraste la mano.

―¿Hibari?

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos. Y te preguntaste si no te había escuchado. Abriste la boca de nuevo y llevaste la mano al pomo de la puerta.

―¿P-Puedo pasar…?

―Adelante.

Tus labios se curvaron en una pequeña y débil sonrisa, borrándola a medida que abrías la puerta e intentando disimular el pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas.

Te paraste delante de la puerta y la cerraste. Miraste a Hibari. Él hizo lo mismo.

― ¿Y bien, qué querías?

―Hm… H-hoy es tu… ― levantaste la vista. Te miraba sin interés y casi casi frunciendo el ceño. Tomaste aire. ― cumpleaños. Felicidades.

―¿Y qué con eso? ― Sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en su mano y ladeándola un poco, mirándote fijamente. Te sonrojaste –si hacía falta decirlo, claro-.

―Nada. Solo quería decir eso… ¿Quieres algo? ― Le miraste con la cabeza cabizbaja. Encogiéndote de hombros.

Desvío la vista unos segundos, pareciera que estaba pensando pero no podías asegurar nada, porque su cara no expresaba la mínima atención.

―Sí, quiero algo. ― Se levantó. Dejó todo el papeleo desordenado sobre la mesa y se acercó a ti. Haciendo que retrocedieras y acorralándote en la pared.

Hibird empezó a canturrear.

―¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres…?

Sonrió de nuevo, acercando su rostro al tuyo hasta dejarlo a pocos milímetros de distancia.

Tu cara explotó en rojo. Cual tomate fueras.

―A ti. ― Y te besó.

Tardaste un poco en darte cuenta –en creer- de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, entre si te debatías en pensar que era verdad o si era un sueño no sabías cuantos segundos o minutos habían pasado. Tampoco sabías que acabaste correspondiendo ahora o si llevabas tiempo.

Le agarraste de la camisa blanca que siempre llevaba. Estabas temblando, y al parecer lo notó. Se separó y te despeinó un poco. Sonriendo –extrañamente- tiernamente.

―Eres el regalo perfecto.


	16. Chapter16Xanxus

Hm... ¿Hace cuanto qué no me paso por aquí? Aflasñfsa -U-

Ehm... he estado mirando los fics que debo y, en serio, perdón por la tardanza. Entonces... si no recuerdo mal, me quedan, contando los que debía y que puse en un mismo fics para dos chicas, así que los haré como compensación 3

Aclaro desde ahora que me pondré a hacer la continuación del de Fran e ira, como antes, para Franbel y Petit Zombie.

Los que estén en cursiva son los que tengo hechos D:

Son:

**Pinkus-pyon**: Byakuran,_ Xanxus_, Squalo.

**artemisa93**: Hibari, _Fon_, Byakuran.

**anne di vongola**: _Alaude_, Hibari.

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** _Gokudera_, _Skull_,_ Dino_.

**Mariannevongola2:** Gokudera.

**Little Idiot:** _Adult!Lambo._

**Carito357:** Mukuro, Tsuna.

**Itzumi:** Yamamoto.

Supongo que no los subiré según el orden de la lista y los que tenga hechos. Así que, ahora Pinkus-pyon tendrá el suyo de Xanxus -algo fail, lleva bastante tiempo en el Word, por lo que entiendo que igual no te guste- y después de este... no sé xDU.

Xanxus para Pinkus-pyon~.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Xanxus**

Y otra de las tantas veces que te sentabas a cenar en la mesa de Varia, junto a Lussuria, encogida de hombros. Mientras mirabas a Xanxus de reojo, con la cabeza en bajo, tímida. Imponía mucho, intimidaba y daba miedo, pero no sentías que fuera peligroso aún sabiendo que lo era si no dormía o si le enfadabas. Pero se te hacía tierno.

Pero comía como un cerdo. En realidad, sólo Luss comía como "las personas normales", y es que Varia, para empezar, no era normal.

Al acabar de cenar todos se fueron, y te quedaste sola con Xanxus limpiando las cosas mientras a él le traían más comida. Eras la invitada, pero aún así querías recoger los restos, algo así como en agradecimiento. Pasaste por su lado recogiendo todo lo de su alrededor que no quedaba nada, nerviosa mientras temblabas. Te miró, le devolviste la mirada y te perdiste en sus ojos rojos. Joder, era tentador.

— Basura…

— ¿S-Sí? — Te temblaba la voz, por muy estúpido que pareciera.

— Tengo hambre.

— Eh… — Miraste a los que ayudaban a recoger los platos pidiéndoles ayuda con la mirada. Nada. — Te… te están trayendo más comida. — Intentabas no mirarle para no sentirte intimidada, pero no, no pudiste. Le tuviste que mirar de reojo. Te insistía con la mirada, mas no decía nada, y eso te hacía poner más nerviosa, te hacía sentir observada.

— No me refiero a la comida.

— ¿Huh? Entonces… ¿Entonces a qué?

Suspiró, y entendiste un "que estúpida" en ese suspiro. Le miraste, sin entender nada, mientras se levantaba.

— Eres una perfecta amiga de Lussuria, los dos sois igual de retrasados.

— O-Oe… ¿Por qué te levantas? — Tartamudeaste. Te ignoró y te cogió de la muñeca y te tiró hacía él. Por supuesto, bruscamente. — ¿Xa-Xanxus?

— ¿Mm?

- Es que… verás… yo… - Te calló; besándote y murmurando un "que molesta" entre el beso. - ¿Q-Qu- ¿¡Xa-xanxus!?

— ¿Qué? — Bufó, separándose y tirando las cosas de la mesa. — Ya estoy lleno. — Por mucho que cueste creerlo, sí, estaba lleno. Te sonrojaste.

— N-Nada… — Te quedaste quieta en el sitio. Él cogió su chaqueta de la silla y se desató un poco la corbata, pasando por tú lado para acercarse a la puerta. — Bueno… sí, ¿Por qué… Por qué hiciste eso?

Se paró cuando escuchó eso. Te recorrió un pequeño temblor al no sentir sus pasos sobre el suelo.

— ¿No lo dije? Tenía hambre. Además, ¿A caso te molestó? — Y se fue.

Te fallaron las piernas y caíste al suelo de rodillas, llevándote las manos a las mejillas para comprobar que sí, estabas roja y tu cara estaba caliente.

— Y-Yo… es que es tan… difícil de creer… — Te quedaste hablando sola por unos minutos, sin percatarte de que los que servían y quitaban la mesa paseaban por ahí como si nada.


	17. Chapter17Fon

**Pinkus-pyon**: Byakuran, Squalo.

**artemisa93**: Hibari, _Fon_, Byakuran.

**anne di vongola**: _Alaude_, Hibari.

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** _Gokudera_, _Skull_,_ Dino_.

**Mariannevongola2:** Gokudera.

**Little Idiot:** _Adult!Lambo._

**Carito357:** Mukuro, Tsuna.

**Itzumi:** Yamamoto.

Fon para artemisa93~.

Perdón lo fail, no controlo bien las personalidades calmadas como la de Fon ;A;

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fon.**

―¡[N]-chan~!― Sentiste un repentino peso en la espalda. Poco, para ser sincera, pero se notó la diferencia.

Giraste un poco el rostro, para darte cuenta de que era I-Pin. Sonreíste, cogiéndola en brazos y poniéndola en frente tuyo.

Desde que Fon y los demás arcobalenos ―pero, especialmente él― habían perdido la maldición ella, todos estaban más contentos. Era algo que te alegraba al fin y al cabo, pero no podías mirar a cierto "ex arcobaleno" más de dos segundos sin sonrojarte.

Te sentías un poco I-Pin, si eras sincera. Y no era con Hibari… sino que con su maestro.

Si tenías que ser sincera, no era como si te hubiera empezado a "llamar la atención" cuando la maldición desapareció. Te diste cuenta un poco después, cuando le tenías delante y no sabías que hacer, que decir o cómo reaccionar a lo que él decía. Era algo raro, que no entendías.

Exactamente como pasaba ahora mismo. Y es que, ¿Cuándo apareció? Es más, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

―F-Fon…

Apretaste los brazos. Y, por lo tanto, a I-Pin con ellos. Bajando la mirada, nerviosa.

Notaste su sonrisa. Y… bueno, ¿Se podía decir que eso mejoro las cosas? No, para nada. Mas no dijo nada, se lo tomó como un "Ah, estás aquí… hola." y eso era a lo que refería al fin y al cabo.

―Maestro~, ¿Qué hace aquí? ― I-Pin sonrió energética.

No sabías si era porque ella era una niña, por si ella no quería a Fon como tú o cualquier otra razón. Pero tú nunca podrías sonreírle así. Por muchas ganas que tuvieras.

Te quedaste en silencio. Escuchando cabizbaja como ambos conversaban, -no es que estuvieras triste por eso- ahogándote en pensamientos, en decisiones ideas que nunca iban a salir de tu cabeza.

Sonreíste. Casi sin querer. Sonreír era algo que no podías controlar a veces –ni tú ni nadie-, pensamientos, momentos o palabras que te hacían feliz en ese segundo y curvabas los labios inconscientemente. No había más.

Levantaste la mirada mientras descansabas los labios. Te estaba mirando y, extrañamente, no sonreía. Le miraste confundida, e I-Pin no estaba.

―¿F-Fon?

Sonrió. A su manera, débilmente y con tranquilidad. Se podría decir que solo fue una bonita curvatura de labios.

Se acercó y te acarició la cabeza. Despeinándote levemente. Sonreíste.

Y así, el silencio invadió la –ahora, poco solitaria- calle. Él seguía con su mano en tu cabeza, y tú hace poco que apoyaste tú cabeza en su pecho. Siempre lo hacías, y no te decía nada. Así que, ¿Qué más daba?

La gente pasaba a vuestro alrededor, pero ni te importaba ni te enterabas. No sabías si era lo mismo con él, pero seguía sin hacer nada. Te separaste.

―Fon… ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? ― Te mordiste el labio inferior bajando la cabeza.

―Claro. ― Respondió con su característica amabilidad.

"Eres tonto", pensaste en decir, para joder el momento. Pero sabías como iba a reaccionar y eso, de cierta forma, le quitaba encanto. ¿Le ibas a decir qué te gustaba? No, no tenías eso en la cabeza. Pero, si lo pensabas bien… no. Definitivamente, no.

―Nada. No importa. ― Sonreíste -medio forzadamente, si hace falta añadirlo-.

Se te quedó mirando. Sabías lo que esa mirada quería. Te estaba obligando -prácticamente no, pero no podías aguantar su mirada- a decírselo. Cualquier cosa.

―T-te quiero. ― Le pegaste débilmente en el hombro. Soltando una risita histérica.

Sonrió. Se ahorró el "ya lo sabía" y te abrazó. Susurró algo que no escuchaste bien, pero te hiciste una idea de lo que era y ensanchaste tu sonrisa. Que, ciertamente, no sabías cuando se formó.


	18. Chapter18Alaude

**Pinkus-pyon**: _Byakuran_,_ Squalo._

**artemisa93**: Hibari, Byakuran.

**anne di vongola**: _Alaude_, Hibari.

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy:** _Gokudera_, _Skull_,_ Dino_.

**Mariannevongola2:** Gokudera.

**Little Idiot:** _Adult!Lambo._

**Carito357:** _Mukuro_, Tsuna.

**Itzumi:** Yamamoto.

Perdón la tardanza. Escuela.

Bue, este de Alaude era el último que quedaba, creo, y es el de anne di vongola. Perdona lo fail, lo hice hace mucho xDU.

De todos modos, espero que te guste, cualquier cosa, lo puedo repetir C.

Enjoy~.

* * *

— [N], ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pegaste un grito que posiblemente se escuchó por toda la mansión, y te tapaste la boca. Saltaste del susto, y te diste contra el escritorio de cabeza, puesto que estabas debajo de él, buscando papeles por el suelo, y podías asegurar que había muchos. Soltaste un sonido de queja, como un gemido de dolor.

— A-Alaude… e-esto no es lo que crees. Sea lo que sea que estés pensando… yo… eh….

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Soltaste los papeles de las manos y sonreíste forzosamente, poniéndote en pie y acercándote a él.

— Yo… Giotto me pidió que le buscara unas cosas, pero no las encuentro. ¡Y es la verdad!

— ¿Por qué te has puesto nerviosa, entonces? — Dio unos pasos para delante, haciendo que retrocedieras casi por instinto, querías huir de ahí.

— Joder, por la forma en la que has llegado… ¿Nadie te dijo que si hablas de repente asustas? ¿O los mataste a todos lo qué te lo dijeron? — Bufaste, llevando las manos a tu cabeza por el chichón que te había salido por el golpe anterior.

— ¿Me harás ir a donde Giotto para preguntarle si te mandó hacer algo? — Preguntó, ignorándote por completo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Podrías preocuparte un poco por mi, no es mucho pedir, creo!

— Solo te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, yo y todos hemos pasado por cosas peores.

— Perdón por no ser super fuerte ni super resistente como vosotros, los guardianes de Giotto. — Gruñiste, apartándole y dirigiéndote hasta la puerta. — Pregúntale lo que quieras a Giotto, le estaba haciendo el favor a otra persona. Porque ese guardián tan super fuerte y tan super resistente es tan vago que no puede buscar un par de hojas para su jefe.

Te cogió de la muñeca y te tumbó en el escritorio de un empujón, levantaste medio cuerpo para gritarle, pero te había atado con las esposas en una patilla de la mesa. Le miraste directo a los ojos, estabas acabando con su paciencia y eso para nada iba a ser bueno, una gota recorrió tu mejilla, haciendo que tragarás saliva.

— No hagas tanto ruido.

— Cállate, idiota. ¿Por qué mierda me has puesto las esposas? Deja que me vaya a mi habitación. — Pese todo, lo dijiste flojito, para que él y tan solo dos habitaciones más — podías gritar mucho mucho más — lo escucharan.

Se acerco peligrosamente a ti, con paso firme, sin vacilar y sin demostrar intenciones de tener piedad contigo, frunciste el ceño cuando lo tuviste tan cerca de tu cara que decir que tenías un pequeño sonrojo era quedarse demasiado corto.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? En el fondo no eres más que una niña.

— ¿Cómo quieres qué no me sonroje? ¿Realmente eres tan idiota? ¿Te crees un tipo gordo y feo qué nadie se sonrojaría por qué estuviera a unos centímetros de su cara? AHORA SUELTAME.

No pensabas ni en lo que decías, estabas como borracha por tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, querías acercarte más, pero era imposible porque te agarraba los brazos y no podías hacer fuerza, te hacía daño.

No decía nada y te ponía más nerviosa aún.

— ¡ALAUDE! ¿Qué quieres qué te diga? ¡Me estás hartando! _Oh, por favor, gran amo Alaude, suélteme de estas esposas, se lo suplico, a cambio, haré lo que usted quiera_, ¿ESO?

Suspiró y te soltó, haciendo que, casi sin pensarlo, saltarás a su cuello y te quedarás colgando de él como un mono.

— Lo que quiera, ¿No? — Preguntó, con una pequeña curva en los labios.

— O-oe… era broma, ¿E-eh? No… ¿No te lo habrás tomado en seri-?

Te calló dándote un beso en los labios, haciendo presión contra tu boca. Tardaste un poco en volver en ti, pero correspondiste, nerviosa y sonrojada.


End file.
